


The Giant Christmas Tree

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Daniel spontaneously decides to buy a Christmas tree





	The Giant Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Der Monsterweihnachtsbaum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113633) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Shazzz!

When Daniel rounded the corner, he already saw it. With all the lights and Christmas decorations, including a reindeer with a red glowing nose. It was impossible to miss “Jack’s Christmas Trees”. His colleague Janet had told him that Jack had always the best trees, fresh from Minnesota. 

Daniel approached, nearly slipping on the ice, and took a quick look at the elderly man wearing a hideous chequered jacket, knitted fingerless beige gloves and an olive-green cap that he pulled deeper into his face because it had started snowing again. Then Daniel took another look around and realized that there weren’t many trees left to choose from. To tell the truth, only one giant tree was still leaning against the wooden pole of Jack’s signboard. 

“Hey, kiddo, what can I do for you?” the man whose name tag identified him as the owner asked. 

“I’m looking for a Christmas tree,” Daniel stated the obvious. 

Okay, it was December 24th, and perhaps six o’clock in the evening was a bit late for choosing a tree. But only while walking through the festively decorated Colorado Springs and seeing the lights everywhere, had Daniel felt the sudden yearning for a Christmas tree. He wanted to have some good childhood memories in his apartment during the holidays. Obviously, that had been a very silly idea. And before he could explain that he wasn’t a kid anymore, but an esteemed professor at the UCCS, the University of Colorado Springs, and inexorably approaching his mid-thirties, the other man answered. 

“Not much choice left,” he said with a soft chuckle and indicated with his thumb over his shoulder the gargantuan tree behind him.

Daniel, who had imagined taking home a bonsai-version of a picea rubens, shook his head. “I walked here. Even if it would fit into my living room, I couldn’t transport it home without a car.” 

Jack rubbed his neck and furrowed his brow. Suddenly, his face brightened, “I tell you what, as this is my last tree left, and when it’s sold I can call it day, I’ll give it to you for a special price of thirty bucks and even throw in a home delivery service with my truck. What do you say?” 

Daniel eyed first the tree, and then Jack, suspiciously. The tree was still too tall, but it wasn’t very realistic that he would find another one. So, it was this or nothing. And this came with a delivery free of charge. “Okay,” he said. “But only if it isn’t an inconvenience for you. I don’t know, perhaps you have to be home for dinner, or something,” he added politely.

“Nope. I’ve got all the time in the world.” The way Jack said it indicated that there was a whole story behind it, but Jack didn’t explain and grabbed the tree. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Daniel took the other end of the tree and together they schlepped it to Jack’s truck. Daniel gave him his address, and fifteen minutes later they squeezed the tree in the elevator, bending the tip carefully to fit it in. They managed to pull it through the apartment door, only shredding a few needles of the outer branches. After they had loosened the net that had been wrapped around the tree for better transport, and the tree could unfold again, they discovered that half of Daniel’s living room was obstructed. 

“Uhm, looks nice,” Jack said, not sounding totally convinced. He took off his cap and scratched his hand through his short, grey hair. 

“It does,” Daniel nodded, but with the same reluctance to admit that the monster tree was really much too big. 

“Some decorations and it will look smaller,” Jack half-heartedly suggested. 

“Or bigger,” Daniel pointed out, nibbling on his lower lip. 

“Or bigger,” Jack conceded after a short hesitation, and a smile started to curve his small lips. Then came the first chuckle, and in the next minute he was laughing wholeheartedly. 

The laughter was infectious, and after a token complaint of “Hey!” Daniel also started laughing. 

Their eyes met, and suddenly Jack looked much younger than Daniel had given him credit for. Not grand-fatherly at all, but very sexy. And if he would take off the ugly jacket… Without thinking a further thought, Daniel asked, “Do you want to stay for a cup of coffee? Or hot chocolate with rum?” 

“I’d like to. But you’re sure? After I sold you this monstrosity?” Jack teased. 

“Especially after that. Now you have to suffer through coffee with the nearest needles prickling into your back.” Daniel smiled and hoped fervently that Jack would say yes. 

Jack grinned. “The punishment follows quickly.” He finally took off the woollen gloves, his chequered jacket and the much too big blue sweater. Under it he was wearing a washed-out grey Air Force t-shirt. “We have a deal. Hot chocolate it is.” 

One chocolate with rum became two and another half an hour later Daniel poured them the third mug. Jack was right, there was enough room on Daniel’s sofa without the prickly tree bothering them when they sat very closely together. 

They talked and talked and laughed, and fortunately other people were still working so that they were able to order pizza, and have a good foundation for more chocolate with rum.

When there was not a crumb left in the pizza cartons, Jack leaned his head against the backrest of the sofa, closed his eyes and said without much conviction, “I should leave now.”  


“Oh, no,” Daniel muttered, shaking his head. “You… you’ve still got too much alcohol in your blood for driving,” he added quickly. Usually, he was a very reserved and cautious man, and all his colleagues would confirm that he wasn’t really known for his spontaneous decisions. So even he was a bit surprised by his sudden insistence. But Daniel didn’t want the evening to end here, and when he looked at Jack’s sprawled body, it seemed Jack didn’t either. “Uhm… what do you say about a film? Or sports?”  


Jack cracked an eye open. “That would be great. To tell you the truth, I feel so relaxed, I’m not sure I’d make it to the door.” He gave Daniel a lopsided grin.  


“We won’t risk that,” Daniel assured him. He grabbed the remote control and when Jack showed a flicker of interest in one of the channels he stopped. There was an ice hockey match on, and Daniel couldn’t have cared less, but it offered a great opportunity to settle against Jack’s side, and snuggle a tiny little bit.  


After a short hesitation, he let his head sink against Jack’s shoulder. This was definitely more than being friendly to your neighbourhood Christmas tree delivery man, but there was no protest, instead Jack’s arm came around his shoulder to rest on his upper arm. Daniel felt happiness and contentment spread through him. Obviously, he had read all the signals right. When the match finished, his hand had somehow ended up on Jack’s knee and Jack’s thumb was caressing the soft skin between his neck and his ear, sending delicious little frissons through his body.  


Daniel turned his head, and in the same moment Jack bent his head a bit forward causing their lips to meet. It felt so shockingly right, as if he had waited not only this evening, but his entire life for this moment. Being a professor of comparative literature, Daniel knew exactly how overused that cliché was, but he told his mind to shut up. He opened his lips eagerly, and Jack took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Daniel’s mouth.  


To make things eve better, Daniel felt Jack’s thigh pressing up against his own and he was wondering what it might be like to touch Jack without clothes, feel the strong muscles under his hand, and… and wow, his imagination was already off and running. He groaned and could feel Jack’s smile against his lips as if Jack knew exactly what he was thinking. Well, he would make sure that Jack wouldn’t be disappointed and continued his kissing.  


And when they later adjourned to the bedroom, and Daniel switched off the lights in the living room, he was sure that this was going to be the best Christmas he had had in a long time. He had been very lucky to find this last tree – and Jack. Daniel took a deep breath and the wonderful smell of the Christmas tree fresh from Minnesota filled the whole apartment.

 

\---------THE END---------

 

©Antares, November 2017


End file.
